Shadows of the Past
by wishnhope
Summary: Lindsay left without stating a reason, now she's back, but for what reason? What has she to do with the FBI? Serial Killer? Stalker? Is it too much for one team to handle?
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those rare days in New York when no one was trying to create havoc

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters belong to CBS.

Enjoy! )

It was one of those rare days in New York when no one was trying to create havoc. The investigators of the New York crime lab were enjoying their peaceful day, finishing reports and testing evidence. But for five people in New York City, it gave them a day to gather their thoughts and reminisce their last moments of their friend.

Detective Mac Taylor, head of the New York Crime Lab sat in his office, signing reports and finishing up his own. He opened his desk drawer and saw Lindsay's old badge and lab entry card. He'd always admired Lindsay's work attitude; determined, smart, optimistic and a good detective. He viewed her like his own daughter; Lindsay had no family in New York since her Uncle Freddy moved back to Montana. She was always the first to hand in reports; not like some people he could name. He should have sensed that something was wrong; she was somewhat edgy the day before she disappeared.

_Mac looked up when he heard someone knocking on his door, he frowned when he realized it was Lindsay. It was 1 in the morning "Its late Lindsay. What are you still doing here?" _

"_Just finishing up some stuff" she said, giving him a stack of reports._

"_What's this?" _

"_My reports"_

"_You finished all of them?" Mac looked at her in shock_

_Lindsay grinned sheepishly "I had the time."_

"_Go home Lindsay. I won't be expecting you until the next day"_

"_Thanks Mac" Lindsay turned to leave, but turned around when she reached the door "You should go home too Mac. Night" Mac nodded. _

_The next morning, Mac just entered his office when the receptionists knocked on the door. _

"_Detective Taylor, this packaged was dropped off for you." _

_Mac looked at the package, there was no returning address, just his name and title. "Who dropped it off?" _

"_I'm not sure, it was already on my desk when I came in" the woman replied. Mac nodded his thanks and the receptionists left. Mac opened the package to find Lindsay's badge, lab entry card and a resignation letter; bewildered, he read the letter that fell out along with Lindsay's things._

_Mac, _

_You've been a great mentor and friend to me. I don't know if you knew, but you were like a father figure to me. If you haven't phoned and invited me to work with you in the New York Crime Lab, I wouldn't know what I would have done, but believe me, it was my best choice ever. My family is all the way in Montana, but I know that I will always have a second family in New York, with you guys. This job is important to me, and I would not have left for anything in the world, but there's something more important that I have to do; that you guys can't help me with. Please don't come and try to find me. You won't be able to. I'll find you guys. I will be back, soon I hope. _

_Mac, don't stay up too late_

_ Love,_

_Lindsay Monroe._

_--_

Down the hall in another office, Detective Stella Bonasera sat in her office chair doing some finishing touches on her lab reports. Stella's eyes zoned in on a picture frame of the team celebrating Christmas at Cosy's. Sid had taken the picture. All of them were smiling, even Mac. Taking the picture out of the frame, she read the note at the back.

_Stella, _

_You're a great friend and a sister to me. You helped me when nobody else noticed my problem; you helped me when I gave up on myself. I wouldn't have left if I knew I had a choice. But I don't. But I promise I will be back. Sooner than later I hope. Please don't come looking for me. I'm going to miss our girls' day out, that's for sure. Please continue to be strong. You have the strength._

_ Love,_

_ Lindsay Monroe _

Stella remembered the day before Lindsay left.

"_Hey Stella" Lindsay said from her doorway. "This is for you." Handing her a wrapped present _

"_What is this? It's not my birthday yet" Stella smiled. Trust Lindsay for doing something so sweet. She opened the present to find a picture frame of the team smiling back at her. _

"_Lindsay..." Stella gasped. _

"_It's nothing special" Lindsay amended, "I just thought of all the things you did for me and I just wanted to do something for you." _

_Stella gave Lindsay a hug "Thanks Lindsay" Lindsay smiled shyly and left the office. _

Stella forgoes the frame, and stands the picture next to her lamp.

--

Dr. Sheldon Hawkes sat in the break room, eating his homemade lunch. Staring at his lunch, he thought back to Lindsay.

"_Hey Sheldon" Lindsay said as she walked in the break room and towards the coffee station. _

"_No lunch again?" Sheldon questioned. _

"_Didn't have time, I need to finish some last minute stuff" she said as she swallowed her granola bar. _

"_Eat" he passed her his pasta lunch_

"_But, that's your lunch" Lindsay argued. _

"_I have too much for myself anyways. Might as well share"_

_Lindsay stared at his lunch for a bit before accepting his lunch. "Thanks Sheldon"_

_The next day, Lindsay entered the break room to see Sheldon sitting at the table. _

"_Oh good, you're here" she walked towards him, hands behind her back._

"_You were looking for me?" Sheldon asked "By the way, did you eat yet?"_

_Lindsay smiled "I took an early lunch" Then preceded to hand him a bag of cookies._

"_What's this?" Sheldon asked eyeing the bag of homemade cookies._

"_A thank-you for your lunch; I might not be a great chef, but I'm an excellent baker." Sheldon took a bite out of her cookies._

"_These are good" he praised. Lindsay looked at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" _

_She shook her head "You're sweet Sheldon Hawkes, don't let anybody tell you otherwise"_

Shaking his head out of reverie, he toke another bite of his lunch.

_First chapter finished! Reviews are much appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those reviews guys! Much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Belongs to CBS.

At the New York Precinct, Detective Donald Flack Jr. sat in his chair after an exhausting day of never ending reports. 'I rather chase suspects than filling out reports' he thought. He looks down at his tie and thought back the last moment he had with Lindsay.

_He was standing outside the interrogation room waiting for Lindsay when the woman in question walked down the hallway._

"_Nice tie there Flack" she smiled. _

"_You like it? Maybe you can get one for Messer" Flack smirked. Lindsay's smile weakened "Hey, Linds... look, I didn't mean it like that"_

"_That him Flack?" Ignoring his last statement and looking past him and into the room; the fingerprints and DNA found in the scene led them to him. _

"_Yeah, he lawyered up… So what do you say? Good cop, bad cop?"_

_Lindsay smirked "I'll be the bad cop" Flack grinned and opened the door for her. _

_Once Lindsay walked into the room, Flack immediately noticed the leer Lindsay received. Good thing Danny's not here he thought_

"_Detective Flack, this is Detective Monroe"_

"_Monroe… You got a first name?" the suspect smirked. The lawyer beside him shushed him._

"_No. Do you know this woman?" Lindsay showed him a picture of a woman in the morgue. _

_The suspect glanced at the picture and returned his eyes to Lindsay, "Can't say I have. Who is she?"_

"_Her name is Julie Simms. She was strangled to death." Flack informed._

"_So?"_

"_You missing a belt Vince?" Flack asked. _

"_What does that have to do with the case?" the lawyer started. _

"_Let me tell you a story Mr. Eris" Lindsay began, ignoring the lawyer "This woman, Julie Simms, she worked as a receptionist in an accounting office, and one night, some friends invited her to a club to relax after a hard day at work."_

"_We have witness that says you were hovering all over her at the club" Flack said._

_Lindsay continued "Maybe, just maybe, she thought you were pretty hot and even flirted with you a little. When she wasn't looking, you added ecstasy into her drink. You took her to a nearby hotel and raped her."_

"_That's when we think she started to defend herself, tried to push you off of her. You took your belt and strangled her; How you liking our story so far?" Flack said. _

_The lawyer stared at them "Interesting story you got there. Maybe you should become authors" _

"_We don't think its fiction, it's more like non-fiction."_

"_What did she do? Reject you? Said no?" Flack leaned towards the suspect._

"_She flirted with me first!" _

"_Oh, so you do know her now"_

"_Alright, that's enough" the lawyer said "If a story's all you have, we're leaving"_

"_Sit down, we're not done yet"_

"_We found a belt in the dumpsters behind the hotel, with your client's fingerprints on it. It was used to strangle Julie Simms" Lindsay answered "We also found semen belonging to Mr.Eris on the bed."_

"_You have nothing to say now Vince? You had a lot to say when we came in" Flack taunted._

"_She shouldn't have said no" Eris scorned bitterly._

"_Can we make a deal?" the lawyer pleaded. _

"_If it was up to me; I wouldn't even think about it, but it's the DA's" Lindsay contempt._

"_Stand up, Vince Eris you're going to be charged with rape, first degree murder, and possession of narcotic"_

_Flack and Lindsay watched happily as the murderer was put into custody. "I love happy endings, don't you?" Flack chuckled. _

"_Hey Flack" she suddenly said in a small voice "Take care of Angell for me alright?"_

_Flack looked down at her curiously "I always do Monroe"_

A wave in front of his face shook him out of his daydream. Don looks up to see his girlfriend looking down at him with an amused look.

"You alright; should I call the paramedics?" Jessica Angell laughed.

"Just finishing up some reports, you want to go out for lunch?"

Jess groaned "I wish I could, but I have a pile of reports for me to do and I have to meet up with someone later."

"It's alright; I'll just go ask Messer or something. I'll pick something up for you alright?"

Jess thanked him by kissing Don on the cheeks.

"Hey Angell, You got a homicide!" Another detective yelled from the other side of the room. Jess groaned.

"You go do your stuff; I'll take your call." He was rewarded with another kiss.

"I'll cook something extra special for you tonight and maybe something extra special" Jess winked.

She's going to be the death of me Flack thought, but grinned nonetheless. He flipped open his cell and pressed speed dial while walking out the precinct "Hey Mac, got a case for ya"

Jess watched as Flack exited. She didn't intentionally lie to him; she didn't really lie to him even. She did have a lot of reports to finish; she just didn't tell him that the person she was meeting up with was Lindsay and that she's been keeping contact with her since. She groaned. He's going to be so mad at her when he finds out.

--

After finishing his errands for the day, Danny sat on his couch and turning on the TV. Mac made him leave the lab even though he was on secondary call. He spent almost every day in the lab, trying to bury himself in his work; to numb himself, but it didn't work. Everywhere he looked reminded him of her.

_Danny was exhausted. It was a simple case, really, but there was so much evidence at the scene. And being a crime scene investigator required you to analyze everything thoroughly. Sometimes I hate my job he thought. When he opened the door, the smell of his favourite pie wafted through the air. He dropped his laptop bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. Lindsay was standing in front of the oven, playing with the charms on her necklace. Danny knew the necklace well, in fact, it was him who had given it to her on their first year anniversary. It had a tiger, eight ball and a star representing hope. Since then, she had been playing with it unconsciously._

"_You going to stand there all night Cowboy?" Danny chuckled. _

"_You have eyes at the back of your head Montana?" _

"_No. I'm just scary like that" Lindsay ribbed then sighed when he tried to wrap his arm around her waist from behind. "Danny we talked about this remember?" She turned around and walked backwards a bit to give them space _

_Danny nodded solemnly "Friends, we're just good friends" Changing the subject a bit he asked _"_Why are you still up? It's almost 3 in the morning" _

"_I couldn't sleep. Why don't you go take a shower, when you're done, the pie should be as well"_

_After they finished their midnight snack and washed the dishes, Both were sitting on the couch relaxing. "Thanks again for letting me stay here while my apartment was being repainted"_

_"It's no problem. Uh, Linds, can I ask you a question?__"_

_"Sure" _

_"Why my place?"_

_"Because Stella is still unpacking at her new place, Flack and Angell are already roomies, Hawkes place is coincidentally being fumigated and I don't think Mac would be quite adaptable to having me living in his apartment. Why? Am I bothering you? I could ask Adam instead... or go to a hotel" Lindsay frowned_

"_Nonono... don't waste money on a hotel" Danny replied hastily. _

_Lindsay smiled tiredly"Well, I'm going to go get some rest, early shift tomorow. Night Danny"_

_"Night Montana" Danny was left laying on the couch wondering when things would go back to before._

_At 9 in the morning, he was woken up by a message from Mac to come to the lab quickly. _

_When Danny entered Mac's office, he saw the whole team there, including Flack. "We have a big case Mac? Where's Lindsay?"_

_Mac looked at Stella, but it was Sheldon who spoke "She's not here Danny"_

_Danny was confused "Not here? She told me she had an early shift today. Maybe she went back to a scene. I'll call her"_

"_Nobody called her in Danny, she's gone" Stella said, eyes tearing._

"_What is going on? Where is she? What do you mean she's gone?" Danny was edging towards anger._

"_She resigned. She dropped off her badge, lab entry card and a note" Mac said "She left one for you too" and handed him an enveloped addressed to him_

_Danny ripped open the envelope and opened the letter. Inside was the familiar scrawl of Lindsay's handwriting. _

_Danny, _

_I'm sorry I lied to you, if it means anything, I didn't want to leave, but I don't have a choice. The first day I saw you, I thought you were just a pretty boy with an obnoxious attitude, but gradually, it became more. You weren't just a pretty boy; you're Danny Messer, my cowboy. I'm sorry how things turned out at the end, but there are just some things that I can't just forgive and forget. There will be cases where you'll struggle with, but you have to face them; All of them. Be strong. You'll always have the team behind you no matter what. Don't wait for me, but I want to tell you that I will be back. I don't know when, but I promise you that I will. Don't come and try to find me, you won't be able to. I will find you guys. Remember, we're still the best of friends. MOO _

_Forever, Montana _

"_We have to find her Mac" Danny pleaded_

"_She doesn't want us to find her" Mac said._

"_We checked her apartment" Stella said "It's empty; apparently, the landlord says she moved out 2 weeks ago"_

_"She was staying at my apartment, she told me her apartment was being repainted" Danny's voice barely audible._

"_We also checked her cell phone records and bank records" Flack said "There weren't any anonymous numbers and her card transactions indicated that she bought several tickets out of New York; by Airplane and Train."_

"_We'll just have to trace them right? Find out which one she took?" _

"_Slight problem" Sheldon held, "Her tickets are all over the world and we traced all of them, she took none of them"_

"_Then where is she?" Danny yelled and as if his knees couldn't support him any longer, he slid down on the couch. "I can't live without her" he whispered. The team looked at him with sad eyes._

It's already been one and a half years. Danny sighed. "Where are you Montana?" he said out loud. Then his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. "Messer… Alright do you need me at the scene…Okay see you in the lab Mac"

_End of chapter 2! What do you guys think so far? Reviews are again much appreciated! _

_Next Chapter: Where did Lindsay Monroe go to?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters belong to CBS. _

_Hey Guys, again, thanks for the reviews. Keep those reviews coming! I've got a couple of reviews asking of the whereabouts of Lindsay Monroe...So guys, this chapter is for you!_

It was a cool day in Quantico, Virginia; some people were enjoying their day off going to the beach, a picnic in the park or just walking around town, but there is one place that is busy 24/7; The Federal Bureau of Investigation in Quantico, Virginia.

"Done!"

"How can you be done?" Morgan cried. Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan is a mix of Danny Messer, Don Flack and Sheldon Hawkes. He's not afraid to take things head on, always there when you need him and a huge flirter.

"When I meant done, I meant I finished my first case report of the month"

"Still…I haven't even finished my first one for this month!"

"Well, the reason being that I do not procrastinate as much as you do and the second reason…"

"Alright, alright, I got your point" Morgan stopped him. SSA Spencer Reid, otherwise known as Dr. Reid, is the young resident genius. He is like Adam, always nervous but has a good heart.

Just then Special Agent Jennifer Jareau walked into the room with a file in her hand.

"We got another case you guys" JJ is like Stella, the young mother hen. She is the media liaison for the team and decides which files to accept.

Everybody walked into the conference room, chatting among themselves until their Unit chief arrived. "Alright, what have we got?" SSA Aaron Hotchner asks. He's very much like Mac, always serious and ready to get to work.

"Detective Jessica Angell sent this one. One female; Tonya Fils" JJ began "She lives in Staten Island, New York, 31 years old, owns a family bakery, cause of death is strangulation."

"How is this a BAU case?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know if this is related…" JJ continued "but this was etched with on her back." On the back of the victim was a carved symbol with a human body but with a bull's head.

"A minotaur" Morgan said.

"JJ call NYPD, tell them we'll be there tomorrow morning." Hotch said

"Easier said than done," JJ said "Angell sent us the case, but according to her, she hasn't told the chief yet"

At that moment, Penelope Garcia burst through the door.

"Guys-- ahhhh! I'm going to have nightmares tonight. I'm not going to turn around unless that picture is off the screen!" The team smiled. Penelope Garcia is the unit's technical analyst, without her and her many computers, they wouldn't be able to solve cases as fast as they can now.

"Alright it's gone" JJ quietly laughed.

Garcia cleared her throat "Anyways, These were sent to the office just now" Handing them pictures.

"Change of plans… JJ, call Angel and tell her we're leaving right now…and contact Lindsay and Prentiss, tell them what's happening"

--

New York City – Conference Center

"Behavioural evidence is another form of forensic evidence that can suggest certain behaviours that us as profilers can use to profile an unsub" a long-haired brunette said.

A picture is then put up on the projector. "This is what we call an arranged crime scene" another dark haired woman said "Sometimes an unsub arranges the body or other items around the crime scene to serve a fantasy. Most of the time, the fantasy could never be fulfilled and the unsub continues to kill"

"Any questions?" After both women answered a series of questions, the audience left.

Lindsay sighed… for the millionth time. She and Prentiss had been assigned on presenting a presentation on how Criminal Profiling and Forensics can help solve cases.

"I'm so glad it's over" SSA Prentiss smiled. Lindsay smiled in return. She reminded Lindsay of herself, nice, strong-willed and a little insecure at times. Maybe that's why they get along so well. At that moment, Prentiss' cell phone rings.

"Prentiss…Are you serious?" she groaned "Right… I'll tell her"

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked concerned.

"We got another case in New York…"

This time it was Lindsay's turn to groan "Come on, I was hoping we could go back to Quantico"

"Same here… but we've got another problem. Our mystery guy sent us another batch of photos"

Lindsay's eyes furrowed "After what… a year? And then he wants to return to the game? What does he want this time?"

"Actually… I don't think it's us that he wants" Prentiss said "The pictures he sent us… wasn't of us three. It's of _your_ team."

_Alright guys, End of Chapter 3. The next chapter will be up shortly. If you're confused on whats happening, those questions would be answered shortly. _

_Next chapter: The return of Lindsay Monroe. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to CBS. I do not own them. _

_Author Note: Here you go guys. Hope you enjoy )_

Adam looked up at that exact moment to see a woman walk out the elevator. The woman, he could tell, is slim with medium length long brown hair which was slightly wavy. 'That is one sexy woman…holy cow that's Lindsay!' Adam's mind screamed. Racing out the lab, he shouted Lindsay's name. She turned around in surprise and then smiled.

"Adam" she smiled.

"Oh my god, Lindsay… I-I'm so glad to see you, W-Where were you? We've been looking for you everywhere! Actually, what are you doing here? By the way… y-you look very hot…I mean nice… nice!" Lindsay laughed.

"It's great to see you too Adam. Sorry, but I don't have time to talk right now… Do you know where Mac and Jess is?"

"He's in one of the labs, I can get him if you want, and you can wait in the office if you like"

Lindsay smiled "Thanks Adam" And walked into the office.

Back in the lab, Danny awaited for trace in his shared office on the DNA found in Liana Likens fingernails; his shared office with Lindsay. Since Aiden and Lindsay left, Mac didn't want to hire another CSI. At that moment, a shapely dark hair woman entered the office without knocking and sat on the edge of his table.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Danny asked, pissed that someone interrupted his thoughts of Lindsay. The black beauty just giggled. Melissa O'Dell was someone who you would call exotic and she gets who she wants. She wasn't hired by Mac, but pulled strings through the mayor. Mac wasn't happy about it at all, and restricted her to the lab. When she saw Danny Messer she knew she had to have him, and there was always something that kept her interested in him

"I got your DNA results" Sliding the file into his lap. Danny mumbled thanks flipped open the file and walked out the office without a backward glance. Melissa didn't get it! Men usually worship under her feet. She took a picture frame on his desk; it was a picture of Danny and Lindsay in the park laughing. At that instant, Melissa O'Dell is sure of one thing, she hates Lindsay Monroe.

"We got nothing" Danny proclaimed once he walked into the layout room. "DNA collected from Liana Likens is a big fat zero."

"This is the second brunette in the same apartment! One Tonya Fils and now Liana Likens" Stella growled. Mac and Hawkes looked up at her.

"Stella…" Mac began, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry" she said less loudly, "but we need to find this creep soon or… or… I'm going to blow it!" Just then, Flack walked in.

"So you guys find anything yet?"

"Nothing" Hawkes said, "neither DNA nor fingerprints are in any one of our databases."

"But there's got to be something right?" Stella inquired, frustrated "We have a dead woman who died in her apartment and another in an alley."

"Sorry to put on more bad news," Flack informed, "But we interviewed almost everyone at the apartment and nobody heard or saw anything" The team had nothing to follow on.

"Everybody, go home" Mac stated, startling everyone "We have nothing to go on, we'll look at the evidence tomorrow with fresh eyes"

"Uh… guys" Adam started "I… uh… met someone just now…"

Flack smirked "I'm sure that's a wonderful thing Adam, but this is related to us how?"

"You know that person"

"Adam… we're all very tired right now; can you please stop with the guessing game?" Stella groaned.

"It's Lindsay"

Lindsay looked around the office. Nothing's changed much, even the dozens of files on Mac's desk. She walked over towards the board where there were crime scene pictures of Liana Likens and Tonya Fils.

"You never change do you?" Lindsay whipped around to see Mac and the team standing by the doorway. "You know 'curiosity killed the cat' that phrase?"

"Then good thing I'm not a cat" she retorted. The first one to step out was Stella, whose first response was to hug her.

"I missed you"

"I miss you too" The next to step up was Mac.

"I trusted you Lindsay"

Lindsay bowed her head "I know Mac, I'm sorry" Before she knew it, Mac's arm was around her.

"You're forgiven" Lindsay smiled. The next person immediately grabbed her into a hug.

"Hey Hawkes"

"What did you do to yourself? Starve yourself again?"

Lindsay laughed "I prefer the term 'keeping busy". The next one was Flack, who gave her a friendly hug.

"You scared the hell out of us, we were gonna send a world wide APB on you"

"I'm sorry, thank god you didn't then" she smiled. "I'm fine" The next person was the person she missed the most.

"Danny…" Before she knew it, she was wrapped in his arms and absorbing his warmth.

Finally, they let go of each other.

"You look good Linds"

"Thanks. You look good too" The awkward silence was broken by Stella.

"Where were you all this time?"

"Virginia…Washington DC"

"What were you doing there?" Sheldon asked

"I have friends there" Lindsay said "But enough about me…What's going on with you guys?"

The team looked at each other "Nothing much"

"Nothing weird?" Lindsay inquired.

"Weird?" Flack said "Where are you getting at Lindsay?"

"No feeling of someone following you? Watching you?" Lindsay said almost persistently.

"Are you here to visit us or interrogate us?" Mac said, looking at her sternly.

"Like you said; curious right?" Lindsay grinned, and turned her attention towards the board with the crime scene photos.

"Lindsay…" Danny said in a quiet tone "Why do you carry a gun still?"

_End of Chapter Four_

_Is this considered to be a cliffhanger? hahah _

_Next Chapter: Found out._

_What will the team find out about Lindsay Monroe?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or any of the characters. They all belong to CBS.\_

_Thanks again for all your support! I'm sorry if the updates are coming in slow, but I'm trying to balance school and a part time job right now. But for now...here it comes... )_

She turned around, and looked at Danny; her hands automatically went to touch her holster, but didn't answer his question. The rest of team felt it also.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Stella said.

At that moment, Angell walked in through the doors, obviously steamed.

"Where the hell were you?"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows "Didn't you hear? Your case got approved"

"Yes I know! JJ called me after I waited for you and Prentiss at the bar for 45 minutes! And when I got to the precinct both of you weren't there! Did you know how worried I was?"

"Prentiss went to pick up the rest of the team and to get another department SUV… I was dropped off here to discuss some matters…"

"Well… you could've told me!" Jessica said, but this time, not as angry. When she turned around to face the team, she was met with angry faces.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mac said

"Tell you what?"

"Tell us that you knew where Lindsay was all along" Danny growled.

Oh, that Angell thought.

"Why didn't you tell us?" This time it was Flack who asked.

"She didn't want me to tell you"

"Guys, I'm standing right here. You don't have to address me as a third person" Lindsay said. "But I do have a question for you. Who's this victim on the board?" pointing to a picture on the board.

"Why are you asking?" Mac asked.

"Because she has the same markings as Tonya Fils."

"Do you know Tonya Fils?" Flack questioned.

"No, but I'm working her case"

The team was confused. As far as they know, the Fils case is a NYPD case.

Seeing as the team still looked confused, Angell answered for her.

"I sent a copy of the file to a BAU team in Quantico to help us with the case"

"Quantico? BAU?" Stella asked.

"Jess…what is going on?" Flack asked.

"Lindsay…?" Angell said quietly, as if asking Lindsay permission to speak. Danny looked at Lindsay, who stayed quiet for the short time.

Slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge "Supervisory Special Agent Lindsay Monroe, Quantico Behavioural Analysis Unit; I work for the FBI"

"So you're the one who's helping us on the case?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm not the only one, we have a team, and they're arriving soon"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stella said.

"Tell you what?"

"That you left us to go to Quantico to be a FBI agent" Danny said in a low voice.

"It wasn't important"

"Telling us where you went isn't important? You go missing and we're supposed to assume that nothing happened?" he growled.

"I told you I would be back"

"Yeah, like that makes up for everything!"

Sensing that the conversation was getting too personal, a place that Lindsay didn't want to go yet, she turned back on the business at hand. "So, the new victim, who is she?"

"Liana Likens" Flack supplied "Secretary at a prestigious Accounting Firm. Found in an alley, same symbol carved on her back, same strangulation marks too"

This time it was Lindsay who was confused "Jess, why wasn't this sent to us as well?" Before Jess could respond, her phone rang. She looked at the display and smiled "Hey sweetheart…I'm at the lab, yeah, the team's here…Angell's here as well… I have something else to tell you" The endearment left Danny wondering who the caller could be, a boyfriend? Fiancé? Either way, Danny didn't like it.

"_Talk to me baby girl" Morgan said. _

"We have another victim, Liana Likens." Lindsay said.

"_Are you sure?"_

"100, same strangulation marks and carving on the back of the victim"

"_How far apart are the murders?" _

"Flack" Lindsay asked "How far?"

"A week"

"One week" Lindsay repeated

"_Okay, we might still have time. I'll be at the lab in 5 minutes"_

"I'll be right down" Lindsay snapped her phone shut. "I have to go. Flack, Jess I need you to come with us."

Jess was riding in Flack's car since she walked to the lab. She wasn't sure if Flack was mad at her for not telling him, or that it didn't matter to him at all. The worst part was that he wasn't saying anything either.

"Don?"

"Hm?"

"Are you mad at me?" Don looked at her closely before turning his attention back on the road.

"Why would you think I would be mad at you?"

Jess shrugged "Maybe because you haven't spoken a word to me since we saw Lindsay. Are you mad at me because I didn't tell you that I knew where Lindsay was?"

Don sighed "I'm not mad at you…I-I'm just frustrated. You saw us searching for Lindsay and worrying about her and you didn't say anything"

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't my place to say it" Jess tried to reason with him

"How hard was it to say that our friend left to become a FBI agent?"

"It's not just that"

"Then what was it? I know I know, it's not your place to say it" The car was silent after that. Few minutes later Jess heard Don say "So, take out at your place?"

"I said I was cooking for you tonight, remember?" Jess grinned.

"Steak?" Don smiled back

"Deal"

_The next chapter should be coming up soon.!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or any of it's characters. They belong to CBS._

At the precinct

"What is going on here?" Inspector Gerard yelled

"Sir, I can explain-" Angell began, but was cut off by Hotch.

"Inspector Gerard? SSA Hotch, this is my team, SSA Prentiss, Morgan, Monroe, Dr Reid and Special Agent Jareau. Detective Angell sent us the case of Tonya Fils and Liana Likens." Hotch explained.

"I appreciate your help, but I'm sure you're mistaken we don't need your help" Gerard spat "So you can gather up your things and leave"

"With all due respect Inspector, I think you do" Hotch said.

"Excuse me?"

"You need our help" Hotch repeated "You have a serial killer on your hands and until another body shows up, you have nothing and will continue to have nothing unless you have our help"

"What makes you so confident that you'll catch this guy?" Gerard argued.

"We can help narrow down your suspects and reduce the amount of fatalities" JJ said calmly

"With what? Guesswork? Isn't this what it is?" Gerard chuckled and turned around.

"You're hostile, impatient, competitive and ambitious" Reid began "You did everything possible to get to where you are right now"

"You keep touching your ring" Prentiss said "While trying to secure your occupational position; you're losing touch with your family and your marriage"

"Your cell phone is has been buzzing constantly, either from the media or the chief, and the reason you're not answering them is not because you're ignoring them, it's because you don't have any answers to supply them with" Morgan added

"Because you are competitive and ambitious, you don't like people taking control, you feel threatened. That's why you don't want us here" Lindsay concluded.

"Just guesswork is it?" Hotch asked, staring him down.

To say Flack was impressed was the least you can say. "Mac should've been here" he thought. Instead he turned to Jess "They're good" he praised. "They nailed him in 1 minute flat"

Jess smirked "Think that was impressive, imagine nailing the profile of an unknown killer dead on"

"Okay" Gerard finally said "You can help us, but we have to be kept in the loop"

"No problem, but we have to do things our way" Hotch answered back. Gerard grudgingly nodded and left. As soon as Gerard left, they got into business "Lindsay, Morgan, you guys are on the Liana Likens apartment and crime scene, Prentiss and I will be on Tonya Fils'. JJ and Reid I want you on files and check with Garcia for a connection between the two victims; Questions?" Everybody nodded in understanding. "Angell, if you could follow me and Detective Flack, if you could help Lindsay and Morgan it would be greatly appreciated"

Both Detectives nodded

--

Liana Likens Resident

"Why do we need to be here again?" Flack asked.

"It's called victomology" Morgan explained "The more we know about our victims, the more we can understand about our unsub"

"At least she eats healthy" Lindsay said. The fridge was stocked with vegetables, fruits and meat. In the pantry, there were different types of snacks. "How does this woman live without chocolate or popcorn? Well… at least she has wine. Good year too"

"Alright there sweetheart…concentrate here" Morgan smirked. He went into the bedroom while Lindsay disappeared into the washroom.

"So… Linds" Flack started, testing the waters "Quantico been treating you good?"

Lindsay looked up at him before searching through the bathroom cabinets "Good enough, it's way different from New York that's for sure"

"Your colleagues nice?"

"Wonderful actually"

"So, is Morgan--"

"Morgan's not my boyfriend" Lindsay said plainly, now in the living room looking through Liana Likens mail.

Flack raised his eyebrows, he wasn't even going to ask how she knew what he was going to say "But he flirts with you and don't tell me you don't know.

"It's just innocent flirting" Lindsay explained; looking him square in the eye "With what we do; with the horror we've seen it's nice to have a little humour and to know you have someone who cares about you. Besides, we're more like brother and sister"

"I got a laptop" Morgan said coming out of the bedroom "Anything?"

"The bathroom is as clean as could be… though there are a couple of restaurant flyers and credit card statements that I could get Reid to look at"

"Well, her closet has all the famous brand name clothes you can possibly name. We can get Garcia to look through the laptop."

_There it is guys. Sorry for the wait. But with school and work, it's getting kind of busy. But no worries, i have the intention to finish the story )_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or any of it's characters. They belong to CBS._

_Well guys, I know I haven't been updating as often as I or you would like. So I'm going to post another chapter ) surprised? _

At the Lab

Mac heard someone knock on his door and looked up. He signalled her to come in.

"Good news I hope"

"Depends how you look at it I guess" Lindsay smiled "My team is now officially on the two cases"

"So what is this?" Mac asked "Your taking over our case?"

"No, we're not taking it over; we're just guiding you through it. We're only here for guidance"

Mac nodded in understanding "So, what can I help you with?"

"I just need to borrow a computer and to look at some personal effects of the victims; I'll only take a short while. I would also like it if you could send any information to your technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

"Of course; you can use the computer in your old office. I believe Danny and Hawkes are with the evidence" Lindsay nodded thanks and left the office.

To say Lindsay has changed is obvious. She is still the same driven and kind hearted woman that everybody knew, but Mac could sense a feeling of anger and fright from her. Whatever it is, he knew that Lindsay would face it head on.

Sitting in her old office chair brought back memories. Honestly, she did miss the lab. She missed having doubles believe it or not. She missed the time when the whole team would gather in the break room and eat pizza together. But most of all, she missed Danny. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she focused on her work. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

"You've reached the line of the bright and beautiful, how may I be of assistance?"

"Hey Garcia, I'm going to send you a copy of Likens hard drive" Lindsay pressed a few buttons on the keyboard.

"Got it"

"How's the background check going?"

"Well… nothing pops up saying "I'm a victim", but I'm still looking. I'm cross referencing both victims to see if there are any common denominators and I'm also checking the national database to see if there are any similar cases"

"Excellent. And the pictures we received from our stalker?"

"I'm going through it pixel by pixel. The only conclusion I can gather so far is that the picture is taken in New York; Other than that, nothing."

"Alright, do what you can with them, and send them to my email. I'll take a look at them later." With quick thanks, Lindsay snapped the phone shut and walked towards the layout room.

She stood in the doorway and watched Danny and Sheldon talk through the evidence; trying to work it out. "Am I interrupting?" she smiled.

"Not at all" Sheldon returned the smile. "What brings you back here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit?" Sheldon gave her a look "Alright, my team officially accepted the case and I just want to look over some evidence" She stole a glance towards Danny who was busy on the computer running some fingerprints. She sighed inwardly.

"Anything new?"

"Nothing that's not already on file" Sheldon sighed "I don't get it; the killer must have left something behind"

"He left us his signature; the symbol on the back of the victims" Lindsay said, taking the victims blackberry.

"But Lindsay, that doesn't give us anything"

"One thing the job has taught me Doc is to always be optimistic. Can you get me a printout of what's in the blackberry?" Sheldon nodded and proceeded to the nearest computer.

"Nothing on the fingerprints" Danny said for the first time. Just then Melissa walked or rather swayed into the room right next to Danny.

"Danny, this is the tox report from Dr Hammerback" Melissa leaned provocatively towards him, but all this served was Danny moving away from her.

"Tox from Liana Likens came back positive for GHB. The same as Tonya Fils" Danny confirmed.

"Here you go Linds" Sheldon said as he gave the blackberry print out to her. Melissa looked at Lindsay for the first time.

So this is what Danny Messer likes? she thought. "Melissa O'Dell and you are?" she introduced.

Lindsay looked up and smiled "Lindsay Monroe, nice to meet you. Is Tonya Fils' personal items at the precinct?" Sheldon and Danny nodded. Then Lindsay's phone rang. She looked at the display and answered her phone "I'm coming right out." She hung up her phone "I've got to go; I'll see you guys later. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms O'Dell"

"Hey Lindsay" Danny called out, waiting for Lindsay to turn around "The team's meeting after shift at Sullivan's, you wanna come?"

She thought for awhile and nodded.

"Can I come?" Melissa said in her oh so sweet voice.

"I'm gonna give the tox report to Mac" Danny mumbled.

--

At the Precinct

Everybody met in the conference room "Alright, so what've we got?" Hotch asked.

"Liana Likens apartment hinted her as an outgoing single, beautiful woman. Her neighbours also said she was a nice and polite woman. There were photos of family members, but no pictures of boyfriends." Morgan said

"I've sent the hard drive to Garcia and found a couple of fliers and credit card statements. Garcia's checking if there are any case to case hits in the international database."

"Did you find any journals or diaries in her apartment?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing of the sort, but I've got a print out of her blackberry of contacts and an agenda" Lindsay said.

"Alright" Hotch said "Tomorrow, Morgan and Lindsay follow up with Liana Likens' friends and family; Prentiss and I will check with Tonya Fils'. Reid, you and Garcia correspond with each other and see if anything pops up. JJ, I want you to stay here, there's something about Inspector Gerard that I don't like" Everybody nodded. "It's getting late, wrap it up, we can continue this tomorrow morning"

While everybody was packing up, Lindsay slowly walked up to Hotch. "Hey Hotch, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Is something wrong?" Hotch looked at her with concern.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong…It's just that the team asked me out for drinks, just thought I'll tell you just in case you needed me"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I didn't know I needed to ask permission to go out" Lindsay said pointedly. This caught the team's attention.

"What's the matter now?" Morgan said.

"I'm just going out for awhile, I won't be in danger" Lindsay said a bit loudly.

"An unknown stalker, a stalker who's trailing you, Emily and JJ from Virginia to New York and you don't think you won't be in danger?"

"So you're not letting me go?" she said angrily.

Hotch stared at her for a second "No, I'm letting you go, just take someone with you"

"I don't need a chaperone"

"Lindsay" JJ interrupted "Maybe Hotch is right; I think it would be safer if someone were to go with you. You wouldn't want me or Prentiss going out at night right?"

"Fine, Angell's coming with me"

"Preferably someone from the team"

"Fine, I'll take JJ or Prentiss"

"How about Morgan?"

"How about JJ?"

"Take Morgan or I'll go with you" Hotch said sternly.

"Fine" she said, and then promptly stomped out of the room.

"Maybe we should warn the weather stations?" Reid said.

"What are you talking about?" Prentiss said confused.

"That a Tornado Lindsay is rapidly approaching" All Reid received was a slap on the head from both female agents.

_Haha. I just love Reid... Don't you? )_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or any of its characters!_

_Hey, I'm back again! The wait is not that long... is it? I'm waiting for my inspiration to come.. but it seems like it's busy at the moment..But for now.. here's another chapter =)_

"Give me the car keys" Lindsay said.

"No"

"No?"

"I think I want to enjoy my time here in New York instead of lying in a hospital bed" Morgan said plainly.

"I'm not going to kill you" Lindsay sighed "You don't know how to get there anyways" Morgan threw her the car keys and got into the car. After a minute of driving and intense silence, Lindsay started talking "I'm not mad at him"

"Your not? I would have thought otherwise" Morgan said sarcastically

Lindsay looked at him from the corner of her eye before turning her eyes on the road "I don't need a babysitter"

"I'm not babysitting you. Hotch is just worried that you'll get yourself in danger. We all are"

Lindsay's features relaxed before continuing "Call Jess, tell her we'll be 5 minutes late"

--

At Sullivan's

"You should have seen it!" Flack exclaimed "They were standing there talking about his character and personal life like they knew him already"

"Maybe they did" Sheldon said "Maybe they did a background check on him already"

"Nah, I don't think so. Even if they did, they make an incredible tea--" he was stopped short by Jess who nudged him "Hey guys, I'm sorry. I didn't make it like that"

Mac, Stella and Danny didn't say anything, but Sheldon managed a grin at him.

"You knew" Stella finally said to Angell. She nodded

"And you didn't tell us…" Sheldon said. She nodded again.

"Why?" Danny said bluntly.

"She doesn't need any more distractions or people to make her life even worse"

Flacks head popped up "She said her colleagues are treating her well"

"They are" Angell confirmed "But she has nightmares"

"Nightmares?" Mac asked.

"She's not the only one. All her team members have them. Some of the cases they receive can be pretty brutal sometimes"

"Why doesn't she quit then?" Danny asked.

Angell took a sip of her beer and looked at him "She has something to take care of first" Her phone rang; she looked at the call display and frowned. "Morgan? ...Is something wrong? ...Alright no problem." She looked up to see the team eyeing her curiously. "She's coming, got held up a little bit. Morgan's coming too"

"Who's Morgan?" Danny questioned; curious.

But this time, it was Flack who answered "Her partner on the team, and no they're not dating. Well, according to her they aren't" The team, including his girlfriend, gave him an incredulous look. "What? I'm allowed to be curious; I'm allowed to be concerned for the well being of my friend"

At that moment, Lindsay and a dark skin toned man walked in. The man was obviously built and perceptive; scanning around the room, his eyes lighting up when he saw Angell.

"So this is where the angel flew to, I was wondering where you went" Morgan smiled charmingly.

Jess laughed "Great to see you again. Guys, this is Derek Morgan, he's one of her partners on the team"

Morgan nodded at each one of them "It's great to finally see you; Lindsay's told me so much about you guys" Lindsay took a sat in front of Danny while Morgan took a seat beside Lindsay.

"So how long are you guys planning to stay here for?" Sheldon asked.

"Hopefully not long" Morgan said "We want to catch the guy as soon as possible. Actually I'm surprised that Lindsay didn't call you guys sooner, she was here earlier than we were doing a conference" The team looked at Lindsay, but she was too busy glaring at Morgan.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks" she began to stand up, but was pushed back down by Morgan.

"I'll go; besides, there's a couple of ladies up by the bar" he winked. But his eyes told her to explain everything to her team.

"You were at a conference?" Danny asked.

Lindsay nodded "Talking about forensics and behavioural analyzing"

"You still work at the lab?" Stella asked.

"Most of the time I work down at the lab, but sometimes I travel around with the team"

"Travel?" Sheldon asked.

"The BAU team travels around the United States helping out various police authorities"

"You like what you do Lindsay?" Mac asked her.

Lindsay looked at him and then the team "Yeah Mac, I really do. Cause I know I'm making a difference"

"You were making a difference when you were here Linds" Danny told her.

"So what did I miss?" Morgan sat back down and handed Lindsay her white wine. He easily sensed the tension "Did I interrupt?"

"Yes"

"No" Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, but it was Lindsay who turned away first.

"So" Flack started "I hear you do some interesting stuff at the BAU"

"Interesting?" Jess scoffed "More like life threat--" She stopped when Lindsay jabbed her in the rib.

"What Jess wanted to say was life altering" Lindsay fixed, giving Jessica a look. "You can't do this job without it changing your life some way or another, right? And besides, I'm getting used to it. Well, enough about me, what's new with you guys?"

"Nothing much…" Stella began.

"Nothing…? What about that new boyfriend of yours?" Flack smirked when Stella began to look like a gold fish. "Remember that time Jess when we were eating at a pizzeria and we saw Stella and another guy enter some fancy restaurant?"

This time it was Jess who smirked "Oh right… you look good in the dark navy dress Stella"

"So, who's the guy Stella?" Mac asked

"Oh, not you too Mac" she complained. The team laughed at Stella's torturing look.

Morgan watched as grin slowly spread upon Lindsay's face. Sure, he saw Lindsay smiled numerous times, but this was the most genuine one yet. He knew Lindsay missed New York, but was scared to go back, just in case the stalker reappeared. When they first invited Lindsay to work with them, he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. Sure she worked in the NYPD, but those cases would not able to compare to the BAU ones. But she adapted to her surrounding quickly and was not easily disturbed by the crime scenes. The more he got to know her, the more protective he got; like trying to protect a little sister. He wonder what will happen if they solve the case. Will she return to New York? Or would she stay with them and continue to work in the BAU?

He took his eyes off of Lindsay when he felt someone staring at him.

"Danny Messer right?"

"Detective Messer actually" He caught Morgan staring at Lindsay and he didn't like it one bit; especially when he didn't know what his intentions were. The team stopped their chattering when they sensed the tension.

Lindsay jumped when her cell phone rang "Excuse me" Morgan kept a watchful eye on her when she exited the bar door and stood outside.

"How many members do you have on your team?" Hawkes asked

"There's six in total" Morgan answered while taking a sip out of his beer

"That many?" Flack asked

"Profiling isn't a one person job, all members of the team has something to contribute and also specializes in"

"What's yours?" Danny inquired.

"Obsession cases; Sometimes I help teach self defence classes at Quantico."

"And how does Lindsay fit into all this?" Mac asked

"She works in the lab mostly, sometimes when her forensic skills are needed, she tags along. She went through the profiling courses and here she is now"

"I didn't ask what she specializes in" Mac said "I asked you how she came into your team"

Morgan stopped drinking midway when he heard the tone in Mac's voice. Just then Lindsay briskly walked back into the bar.

"Morgan we got to go"

"Why what did Garcia say?" He was already standing up and putting on his jacket.

Lindsay didn't respond to him, but smiled guiltily "Sorry Guys, we got to go"

"Is there new evidence? Did you figure something out?" Stella asked

"Uh no, but we have to go. We'll see you tomorrow"

"Either we smell really bad…" Flack said

"Or she's hiding something from us" Danny added.

"What was all that about?" Morgan asked once they were safely in the car.

"That wasn't Garcia" Lindsay started the car and drove out to the unusually quiet street "That was Hotch, our stalker sent us another batch of photos, but this time, he sent it to the hotel"

"Hold up…The hotel?" Morgan said

Lindsay nodded "That's why Hotch wants us back ASAP"

_Getting interesting... n'est pas? =) Next chapter should be coming up momentarily. Till next time =) _

_PS Remember to press the litte button down there! _


	9. Chapter 9

_I am sooo sorry you guys! Things have been just so hectic that updating has just not been at the top of my list! But once holiday is nearing, there should be an update later on!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or any of it's characters. They all belong to CBS. _

At the Hotel- in Hotch's room

All three ladies were seated on the bed. Morgan was leaning against the wall, Reid was sitting on the floor and Hotch was sitting on one of the chairs.

"I don't get it" JJ huffed "Why start sending us pictures again?"

"Something must have happened that prevented him from stalking us" Lindsay reasoned.

"Ok, so what do we know so far?" Hotch began.

"Well" Reid said, playing with a ball "He's stalking Lindsay, Emily and JJ"

"The photos that were not printed out from a machine or any photo shops. So it's safe to say that the guy probably has his own darkroom to process the pictures" Morgan stated.

"But why did he send us the pictures of the old team?" Lindsay asked.

"He wanted us in New York" Hotch said "Your team was the perfect target"

"Do you think they're going to be in danger?" Emily said.

"No" Morgan said "They're not the targets, you guys are"

"So what do you want me to do?" Garcia's voice echoed through the speaker's of Morgan's cell phone.

"Check anyone who has traveled from Virginia to New York in the past year and cross reference it with anyone who has bought chemicals to process photos"

"That's about 100 some people chief"

"Keep narrowing down the list baby girl" Morgan encouraged, then hung up the phone.

"Now…about that sleeping arrangement…"

"What sleeping arrangement?" All three ladies echoed.

"We're going to have to switch rooms…" But Hotch was interrupted yet again.

"That's not necessary" JJ said

"Yes it is" Hotch started again "He knows where you stay and I can't afford to let anyone of my team get hurt. Now this is not negotiable. Do you understand me?" All three ladies nodded their heads grudgingly. "Good. JJ, you're with Reid, Lindsay you're with Morgan, and Emily, you're with me"

"Why am I always stuck with Morgan?" Lindsay complained.

"Because Morgan is the only one who can keep an eye on you, and I seriously don't want to deal with you running around New York and getting yourself in danger. Morgan, she is your responsibility"

"Why can't I be with Reid?"

"Because I'm intimidated by you" Reid said out right, which resulted in a whack on the head. "What is this? I'm going to have no brain cells at this rate"

--

At the Precinct- Morning

The team was standing in front of the webcam. One of the computer screens showed the lab where Mac, Stella, Sheldon and Danny were standing in their conference room. The second screen showed the BAU's technical analyst Penelope Garcia.

"All networks are secure" Reid said.

"Thank-you for making time to listen to the briefing" JJ said "We'll try to make this as fast as possible, but it is important for you all to listen in order for us to successfully catch the UNSUB"

"UNSUB?" Flack asked.

"UNSUB stands for unknown subject" Lindsay answered "If we were to give our suspect a name, it could possibly change the way we look at the suspect"

"The UNSUB shows Power Assertive Behaviour – it's when you use aggression to restore confidence, authority and control" Hotch explained "When the UNSUB strangles the victim, he has control and therefore giving him power"

"How can you be so sure that it's a HE?" Sheldon asked.

"Majority of violent crimes are committed by the male population and because the victims are female, the possibility that it is done by a female is unlikely" Reid said

"But isn't strangling a victim harder, why not just shoot them?" Danny asked

"Statistically speaking 10 of violent crimes are caused by strangulation and it only takes 11 pounds of pressure and 50 seconds" Reid rambled on.

"Also both victims have high power jobs" Emily continued "One owns a family business and the other works at a prestigious accounting firm. By taking the lives of these successful women, the UNSUB feels that he has gained control and therefore restoring his confidence"

"Also because so far, his victims are women, we believe that in his childhood or presently, his life has been dominated by someone who has a female role. So a wife, mother, girlfriend" Lindsay said

"But what does the symbol on the back of the victims symbolize?" Mac asked

"The back of the victim is actually a symbol of the minotaur. In Greek myths, the Minotaur is the symbol of strength and power, that's why we also think the UNSUB has Hystrionic personality disorder- he's attention seeking and wants us to know what he has done" Morgan said "Based on the victimology and of what we can profile so far, we can safely assume that the UBSUB is a white Caucasian male with a low powered job; an office job or a janitor. The main family income does not come from him, but from the mother or another female in the family."

"But where do we start?" Gerard questioned "It's like a needle in a haystack"

"I've got something" Garcia said "From the laptop and flyers that Morgan and Lindsay collected. Both victims go to lots and I mean lots of speed dating places and blind dates"

"And?" Lindsay smirked "I know you have more for us Garcia"

"You know me too well sugar, the night that both victims were killed; both attended a speed dating place and a blind date. The Liana Liken's blackberry listed that she went out on a blind date at a place called La Rosa's and Tonya Fils went on a speed dating place called Redra."

"You're amazing" Morgan said.

"You forgot to mention beautiful, by the way, I left something by the fax machine" Garcia added then promptly hung up.

Hotch returned with multiple pages "Garcia sent us the addresses of the two restaurants and the addresses of other restaurants that the two victims visited. We'll split the locations up and bring back as many surveillance camera videos as you can and Detective Taylor? If the videos could be sent to your team for analyzes, that would be very helpful"

"No problem" Mac nodded.

"One more thing before you all go out" JJ called out "Under no circumstances is any one allowed to contact the media. If there is a purpose to do so please speak to me first"

"Alright, everybody head out" Gerard called out

_Does Gerard sound too compliant to you? Hmmm.. maybe something's up his sleeve =)_


End file.
